supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death (The Primordials)
Death is a primordial being, coming into existence either once death was thought of, or after the first life form had died, he is the younger brother of God, The Darkness, and Pagan, and the elder brother of Father Time, Famine, War, and Pestilence. History Shortly after Pagan came into existence, Death did as well, followed almost immediately by Father Time, and then the other horsemen, Death witnessed the Leviathan turn evil due to The Darkness and found them amusing, he also witnessed Pagan fight The Darkness with the assistance of the Archangels, and the sealing of it with Lucifer having the lock, after which he went with his brothers Pagan and Father Time to set up a system to keep stability in the universe, but The Darkness had managed to subtly influence Death, making him kill beings at random and threatening the natural order they had made, requiring him to be sealed away for a time to cleanse him of the corruption. Present Day Death first appeared in recent times in Chicago, having been bound to Lucifer and preparing to set of a chain of storms across the world, he gave Dean Winchester his ring with little fuss in order to be freed from Lucifer, telling him to do whatever it takes to stop him. After the apocalypse was averted, Sam was raised from the cage without a soul, and eventually Dean found a way to communicate with Death and make a deal to raise his brothers soul in exchange for becoming Death for a day and learning about the natural order and its necessity. Dean later summoned and bound Death in an attempt to kill Castiel when he held the souls of purgatory within himself and declared himself the "New God", later altering the cosmos to assist the Winchesters in removing those souls from Castiel. Death was summoned one last time by Dean in an attempt to kill him, but refused because of the mark of cain, instead offering to send him away where he cant hurt anyone, and telling Dean to kill Sam to keep Dean secluded, getting stabbed by Dean with his own scythe and winning a bet with Pagan in the process. He is currently repairing himself. Personality Being a primordial being and horseman, Death is in many ways opposite of his elder brother Pagan, being stoic and nearly emotionless, only truly showing anger at beings that claim to be on the level of Death and his brothers, and when any being violates the natural order to a significant degree. Death, upon coming into existence, considered calling himself Nagap, due to being the opposite of pagan, before choosing the name Death. Death has immense respect for the soul, viewing it as a beautiful thing, greater than many realize. Death, when talking to Dean in Chicago, did not call his older brother Pagan in order to honor his request of not being mentioned while in exile, instead referring to him as God, showing that he respects his brothers wishes. Powers and abilities Death, as a Primordial being, has an immense amount of power, with only God, The Darkness, and Pagan surpassing him. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Death has shown a great deal of power, being able to flood the world and alter the cosmos with little effort, the only things he cant do is kill his elder brothers. * Nigh-Omniscience: Death has a tremendous deal of knowledge, much more than the archangels and a good bit more about most, but not all things than Father Time * Immortality: Death, being a primordial being and a horsemen, is unable to be destroyed permanently unless his horsemen attribute is destroyed, and then he is killed by a higher being. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Death is extraordinarily resistant to injury, only his fellow Primordial Beings, Pagan's blade, or his own Scythe can harm him. * Necrokinesis: Death has the ability to kill almost anything in existence, killing a man who bumped into him just by dusting off his suit, and was absolutely sure he could kill Castiel when he had the souls of Purgatory within himself. * Teleportation: Death can teleport almost anywhere in the universe with only God, The Darkness, and Pagan able to stop him from being somewhere, even going into Lucifer's cage and leaving without any problems. * Supernatural Perception: Death can clearly see and hear every creature in existence. * Resurrection: Death can resurrect the dead, and repair himself if he is destroyed, given enough time. * Entity Creation: Death has the ability to create beings, but only did so to create Reapers. * Death Empowerment: Death gains power from every being when they die, similar but opposite to Pagan gaining power from every new life. Death gains slightly more power than Pagan does from the same being. Vulnerabilities Even though Death is a primordial being, and a horsemen, he has a few weaknesses. * His Brothers: Death can be killed by God and The Darkness, overcome, sealed and eventually be killed by Pagan, and slowed down by Father Time * Ring: Loosing his ring can weaken Death, but not nearly to the degree it does his fellow horsemen. * Binding: Death, due to being a horseman, can be bound like his fellow horsemen. * Pagan's Blade: The blade of his older brother can kill him. * Death's Scythe: his own scythe can destroy his form for a time. Category:Higher Beings Category:Horseman Category:Fanon Characters Category:Primordial Beings